deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yggdra Union Beginner's Guide/@comment-5504603-20190113225511/@comment-5504603-20190114003806
Disadvantages Now we get to talk about Skills! In particular, we'll be addressing the following key factors: #Tact Cards that inflict damage directly based on GEN and TEC alone. #A particular skill acquired from some equipment that is uncommon in practice but still worth a mention. #The Chariot card and how it feeds the myth. Tact Cards This includes Holy, Blizzard/Diamond Dust, Flame, etc. These attacks cripple Large units pretty heavily because they don't seem to consider the body type of the target when trimming their numbers down. A Thunderbolt that's going to do three damage will do three damage, and it doesn't care if the victim was a Griffon Rider or a Hunter. Admittedly, this needs to be scrutinized a bit (kinda going off memory here). But it appears that Small type units don't feel the wrath of these attacks quite as severely. Lastly, Bloody Claw is particularly dangerous to Large units because not only does it immediately wipe out one whole soldier (the leader, in fact), but that comes with the added effect of eliminating the threat of aggression/rage damage and enemy Tact Cards. One-on-one = Win Yup, the good 'ol 1-on-1, must die skill that most newer players will hate Ortega for on their first playthrough. It's completely avoidable, but it adds an extra layer of danger to any battle if one bumbles into combat carelessly (or gets a bit unlucky). It does exactly what it says: If the fight comes down to just the leaders, the opponent instantly loses. No exceptions, no fucks given. Due to Large body types having fewer men to spare, this can prove especially frightening to them; it allows their opponent to come out on top by wiping out what is effectively two remaining soldiers at once and it can happen sooner to them than to small units. This is situational, and isn't a huge detriment to their viability, however. Just know that you will have to deal with these kinds of enemies and it will suck. Chariot Now let's address the elephant in the room, as this Tact Card quite likely corroborates the notion that Large units are superior to their smaller brethren, or at least it appears to. It's a neat skill that only Knights and Guardian Knights can use, and what it does is that it reduces the enemy's numbers to the same amount as the user. Yes, it will cut down an 8-man small unit to 3 should the user have 3 soldiers on their side. I explained in great detail how these two body types are treated throughout this "thesis", and anyone who has played YU knows all too well why this creates a huge advantage for the Knight, particularly against smaller units. While this seems to be clear evidence that large units are just much stronger overall, what actually happened in this scenario is that it turned the battle from an 8v6 into a 3v6. Obviously when facing such a deficit, the odds are stacked heavily against the small type units that are staring down their mounted opponents. This skill is not as nasty as it seems to be, as there are many other strong Tact Cards that can more-or-less decide the match instantly, and it's not nearly as effective against another large unit. Hopefully this explanation clears things up a bit on what's actually going on beneath the surface. If so inclined, one could conclude using the advantages I cited in the original post that Large units are slightly better strategically if the player is thoughtful enough to take advantage of their body type. On the other hand, this barely gives them an edge and they have a few weaknesses that help to balance them out, so it kind of falls into subjective territory in regards to which type is preferred. Also, most large units are mounted, and thus have a lot of movement flexibility on the map, but this is mainly a perk of their class, and not their body type. Fly and Warp belong to Griffon Riders (L) and Necromancers (S) respectively, and they're arguably the best movement types in the game. TL;DR, Gulcasa is not kicking your face in because he's large, Gulcasa is kicking your face in because he's Gulcasa. Well that, and he has a weapon advantage against the majority of your team. And Genocide is a broken ability that can go to hell. :]